A Birthday Misunderstanding
by xXSilent MelodyXx
Summary: It's Marucho's birthday and the brawlers are preparing when Dan and Shun overhear something quite…odd. Rated for sexual innuendoes. Pairings: Dan/Runo and Shun/Alice. Enjoy!


**Well after seeing my sister write a Bakugan story this little idea was born. My sister insisted I write it and BAM here it is. I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to check out my other stories as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or its characters. **

**P.S. This takes place before **_**New Vestroia **_**and Marucho is turning thirteen if you're wondering why they make such a big fuss over it. **

* * *

Alice finally allowed herself to be calm after finding Runo a last minute dress, rushing to Marucho's house, and putting on her outfit all in one afternoon. I smiled as I approached her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey Alice you okay?" I asked loosening my stiff bowtie from my neck. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Yes Dan I'm fine, thank you. I am a bit tired but after all the guests arrive I think I'll be able to relax a little." She stretched and stood up. I followed suit as she cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders. I nodded and fiddled with my tie again. She looked at my tie and at me. She giggled and stepped closer.

"Go find Shun and meet Runo and me in the dining hall to make sure the preparations are all in check." She instructed as she fixed my tie for me. I nodded and after she was finished jogged to the door where Shun was keeping an eye out for any signs of guests.

"Dude!" I called as I approached. He turned to me and I had to stop myself from peeing my pants. I clasped a hand over my mouth and clutched my stomach with my other. He looked completely ridiculous! He wore a black tux with a dark green tie, black gloves, and his hair was slicked back into a tight pony tail. He looked like a butler!

When I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out laughed. He growled at me. I pointed a finger and attempted to say something funny but I was laughing too hard. It seemed to do the trick though.

"Who the hell are you laughing at? You look like a clown!" He laughed harshly and gestured toward my outfit, I looked down and realization dawned on me. I wore a teal tuxedo with a white ruffed dress shirt, and I wore my father's dress shoes which were two times bigger than my feet. I _did_ look like a clown.

I huffed and walked toward him grabbing his collar. He shrugged me off and I shook my head. I didn't even know I owned a tux, let alone a tux that looked like it belonged in an 80's movie. I grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the dining hall.

"Alice said to get you and make sure things are _perfect_." I used the best lawyer voice I knew and from the corner of my eye I saw Shun smile at Alice's name. I rolled my eyes and stopped myself from gagging. I prayed that _I_ didn't look like that when Runo's name was said.

When we arrived, Alice and Runo weren't there. I called to them but I got no response in return. Shun shrugged and we decided to look around. Maybe Runo was still changing…

* * *

_Meanwhile (Alice's POV)_

Once Dan left me I walked upstairs to get Runo and Julie. When I reached the bedroom Runo was changing in, I heard muffled yells. I opened the door and saw Runo with a nearly purple face and an annoyed Julie. This wasn't good.

"Need help?" I suggested and Julie sighed with relief.

"Yes, please!" She exclaimed. I laughed and walked inside shutting the door behind me. Runo had slumped on the bed and look completely exhausted. She looked at me pleadingly.

"Alice please, the dress we got is completely crazy! There are so many bows and ties it's driving me insane! Plus, the torso keeps pinching me!" She nearly yelled angered by the dress causing her pain and annoyance.

I nodded determined. I helped her up and took off the dress completely. I inspected it seeing nearly every detail.

"Well, put on the dress and let me see what I can do. Julie can you please get me some pins." I turned to her and she held up an open tin with threads, needles, and pins. I nodded and took off my three-quarter sweater and smiled.

"Let's do this." Runo smiled in thanks as Julie and I got to work.

* * *

_Dan's POV _

Shun followed me as we searched the girls downstairs. I stole a glance at my watch. _6:45 p.m_. Marucho should be home in a while for his surprise party.

"Let's check upstairs." Shun suggested. I nodded and we climbed up the master staircase. We checked in Marucho's room and his parent's room, but no one was inside. When we came up to the guest bedroom we heard the girls speaking inside.

Shun nodded and I was about to knock on the door when I heard something that caught my ear.

"So….Tight…..Alice." I saw the curiosity in Shun's eyes when I turned to him, and I motioned for him to come closer to hear. We pressed our ears up against the door lightly to hopefully catch full sentences. I heard shuffling and a zipper either open or close.

"Alice, it's so tight there. Please go slower until I tell you its okay to go further." Runo's strained voice rang in my ears and I shot a look at Shun who merely shrugged. I listened closer focusing.

"I'm sorry Runo. I wish I could do something. Relax….. and hopefully…..feel better." I missed a few words, but from where I stood the girls sounded like they were doing something dirty. My face grew red at the sudden wash of images containing naughty poses of Runo and Alice. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from making any noise. I turned to Shun who was equally red. His eyes were closed and his brows were closely knit together but I had a feeling he was on the same page as me. I was about to speak when Julie's voice broke through the small grunts coming from the other side of the door.

"Move over, Alice. You have to do it quick and painfully so it hurts less." Julie's bubbly voice had a certain tone to it that I couldn't figure out. It was quiet for several seconds before I heard a gasp and a moan.

"Ow! Julie you're hurting me!" Runo's voice cried as she let out uneven breathes. What the hell were they doing in there? Earlier today, Alice and Julie were already finished with their outfits and Runo, well she's not like most girls so she doesn't need more than ten minutes to change.

I leaned in closer to desperately catch what they were saying. I could already image _those things _Alice, Runo, and Julie could be doing in the bedroom.

"Girls, Dan is going to be furious….hurry up….he never has to know!" My eyes widened and I looked at the door intently. Would I be furious if Runo cheat on me with another girl? Wait, what? What am I thinking, Runo doesn't swing that way! Or does she? I pulled out my hairs trying to find some meaning to what I was hearing. Shun looked at me sympathetically and I growled.

"Almost there! And done!" I heard Alice cry out and sigh slightly. Did she just do what I think she did?

I turned to Shun and saw him passed out on the floor. His face was redder than a tomato. I would've laughed at his vanilla-ness had it not been that I was having a nosebleed. I grabbed a tissue from my pocket and stuck it up my nostril to stop the bleeding.

I knocked on the door furiously finally losing my temper. Male or female, Runo was mine! It was Julie who opened the door after about three minutes. She only poked her head out and her eyes widened at the sight of me. She was about to speak when I pushed past her and opened the door.

Runo and Alice yelped and I took in the sight. Runo, Alice, and Julie fully clothed. Alice was doing Runo's make up and I saw Runo's new dress looking rather tight on her. I was baffled. A dress? I got so worked up over a dress that didn't fit Runo!

"What the heck is going on?" I ranted confused and angry. Runo stood up and smashed me on the head.

"None of your business! And knock before coming in. I could've been nude, you dummy! And why is your nose bleeding?" She screeched. Alice looked over my shoulder and caught sight of Shun on the ground. She cried out and helped him up.

* * *

_(3__rd__ POV)_

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled as Marucho made his way into the dining hall. Everything was beautifully decorated and everyone had smiles on their faces save three out of four of Marucho's four best friends. Runo looked pissed, Shun was out cold, Alice was blushing while tending to Shun, and Dan had red cheeks from either slaps or blushing, maybe both. Only Julie looked relatively happy.

"What happened here?" Marucho asked after receiving a hug from her. She glanced at everyone around her. She smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair.

"I'll tell you on your _next_ birthday." She said with a wink.

* * *

**Well there it is! I hope you all enjoyed and don't feel shy if you want to review, after all this is my first Bakugan story. Also if you liked this, you'll love **_**Second Chance **_**by xXSundae SurpriseXx. Check it out. **

**-Over and Out **


End file.
